jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
This is a "what-if" adventure of Fantasmic starring the Justice Guardians. Guest Stars Heroes * The Thunderbolts, Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Nerida Yuki, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Gallus, Smolder, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream, Freako, Shreako, Meako, Villains * Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Larxene, Zak Monday, Varian, Evil Courtney, Indoraptor, Joe the Fish, Madame Gasket, Steele, Grundel Toad, Darla Dimple, Max, Rasputin, Hexxus, Dr. Facilier, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Yami Bakura, Cozy Glow, Lord Shen, Kai Prologue: * Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Pocahontas *(A cannon blast is heard) *Sid: *screams* We're under attack!!!!! *Xion: *gasps* *(To their surprise, Ratcliffe and the English settlers appear and Ratcliffe has planted the British flag into the ground) *Jeffrey's Meowth: Not him again... *Courtney: Oh, great.... Not Ratcliffe....! *Ratcliffe: I hereby claim this land in the name of His Majesty King James I! *Jeffrey: *growls softly* *Hiccup: Easy. *Tigress: He's right. *peaks behind a rock* Don't let them see you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *hides with everyone* *(The English settlers cheer over what Ratcliffe said) *Patch: *whispers* I remember this. We saw the settlers come here with Pocahontas. *Astrid: I remember too. *(Suddenly familiar music is heard) *Tammy: ...!! You guys hear that? *Fishlegs: Sounds like a familiar music where one of our makers has a heritage similar to that. *DJ: Sounds close. *(Natives sail by in their canoes) *Astrid: Look! *Courtney: Well, I’ll be.... *Jaden: *smiles* Our friends the Native Americans. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Led by Chief Powhatan. * Toothless: *purrs* * Natives: *singing and rowing* Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega! Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega! * Jeffrey's Meowth: Feels like yesterday. * Eclipse: Whoa... Native Americans... I’ve read about them in books but I‘ve never seen them in real life before... * Natives: *singing and rowing more* Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega! Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega! * DJ: Where do you think they're going? * Rocko: Who Knows? * (The settlers and Ratcliffe reappear and are digging the ground up) *Heffer: Oh look! *Xion: They're digging on the Native Americans' land. *Scamper: They're wasting their time. There's no gold here. *Batty: Try telling them that. *Ruffnut: Uh... Didn't someone already did? *Ratcliffe: Dig! Dig! Dig! *Jeffrey: We all know where this leads. *Hiccup: I know. *Courtney: Something tells me this is not gonna end well..... *Baby Lily: I don't get what so speciaw about gold. *DJ: Well, Lily, gold is special because of it's value. *Fishlegs: But sometimes Gold can be fell into the Wrong hands. *Zak: Or it can be used for power and greed. *Baby Lily: Oooooooooooooh. *Settlers: *digging and singing* Dig and dig and dig and diggety! Dig and dig and dig and diggety! *Ratcliffe: Dig! * Courtney: We gotta stop them! Chapter 5 Chapter 6: The Villains Take Over * *(Jafar appears next) *Jafar: It's TIME to say "Goodbye" to Mickey and his friends! *uses his magic to make the Cave of Wonders rise from the sand* INTO THE CAVE OF WONDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DJ: Whoa!! *Courtney: The Cave Of Wonders!! *Jaden: Just like how I remembered it a LONG time ago! *Jeffrey: Suddenly I feel nostalgic. *Hiccup: I'm getting bad memories about how I got to get out of that cave. *(Suddenly the heroes find themselves on a magic carpet with King Mickey) *Toothless: *Roars* *Baby Bruce: Whoa! *Eclipse: Fasten your seat belts, guys! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! *(as the magic carpet flies them a wave of lava chases them) *Tammy: ....!!!! GUYS?!?!?! *Courtney: *sees the wave of lava* Uh oh! *Jaden: Hurry Carpet!!!!! Get us outta here!!!! *Jeffrey: Yikes!! *Toothless: *Flies* Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:PuppyPower32